1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wound dressings. In particular, the disclosure relates to a wound dressing adapted for receiving fluids that exude from a wound, and for directing and distributing the fluids within the dressing to promote healing of the wound.
2. Background of Related Art
Various techniques to promote healing of a wound involve covering the wound with a bandage or dressing. The dressing typically provides a barrier that inhibits bacterial migration from the ambient environment into the wound. Some dressings are equipped to absorb or receive “wound exudates,” e.g., the fluid produced by the body that tends to accumulate in a wound. Historically, such dressings have included an absorbent material attached to an adhesive backing layer that provides a margin around the absorbent material. Thus the backing layer may be employed to adhesively seal the dressing to the skin around the wound. In use, these dressings may remain in place to receive and maintain the exudates in the absorbent material for several days. Since wound exudates typically includes water, the exudates maintained may serve to promote a moist wound environment, which may be particularly beneficial for dermal burns, pressure ulcers, incised wounds, or similar ailments.
As a wound dressing receives exudates, the absorbent material may tend to swell and distort the shape of the dressing. This distortion may undermine the effectiveness of the bacterial barrier of the wound dressing by reducing the dressing's ability to adhere to the skin. Additionally the distortion may permit moisture that is drawn away from the wound by the absorbent material to settle in the periwound area, e.g. the area of skin laterally surrounding the wound. Moisture in the periwound area may induce further tissue deterioration.